


Smoke - Haylor -PT/BR

by namelessgemm



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles & Taylor Swift Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessgemm/pseuds/namelessgemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift é uma menina do cotidiano, mas ela tem alguns segredos que mantém para si. Ela se recusa a falar com alguém sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Isto é, até o novo colega de quarto Harry Styles chegar. Depois que ele e sua mãe Anne começam a morar com Taylor e sua mãe Andrea, as coisas começam a tomar um rumo. Será que Harry pode desvendar o que Taylor tem profundo? Ou ele tem alguns segredos próprios? </p>
<p>(direito á: directionerostrich)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150127) by directionerostrich. 
  * A translation of [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150130) by directionerostrich. 



> Está história NÃO ME PERTENCE! Todos direitos á directionerostrich que me permitiu traduzir.

 

**[Taylor]**

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December, turn around_

_And make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

 

Depois que terminei, desci do pequeno palco com a guitarra ainda no meu torso. Todos no salão estavam gritando e eu fiquei com vergonha. 

— Bom trabalho Swift — Ed, o proprietário me disse.

— Obrigado Gringo — Zombei do sotaque britânico, ele riu. 

— Você vai ficar para ver o resto das apresentações? — Ele pergunta enquanto o próximo a se apresentar começa a se ajustar.

— Sim, eu sempre fico.

Ele me lança para baixo, no lugar e na mesa de sempre. 

Eu espero ansiosamente pela minha apresentação favorita. Ele era conhecido como Anônimo porque nunca mostrou seu rosto quando se apresentou. Mas tudo que ele canta sai muito bem na sua voz angelical. Ed tinha me dito que ele escrevia suas próprias músicas, assim como eu. 

Ele entrou no palco com uma máscara, como sempre faz. Mas eu não era a única que gostava da sua voz, então eu suponho que é por isso que ele esteja aqui há mais tempo. Eu tinha vindo aqui com meu pai, desde os onze anos. Mas ele havia aparecido aqui, cerca de um ano antes. Se pudesse ver o estranho dessa voz...

 

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_ _  
_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show_  
_And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_  
_"Who does he think he is?"_  
_If that's the worst you got_  
_Better put your fingers back to the keys_  
_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_Been looking forward to the future__

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_ _  
_It's always cloudy except for_  
_When you look into the past_  
_One night stand_  
_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"__

 

Ele fez uma versão acústica de Fall Out Boy e eu não poderia estar mais envolvida na música. Sua voz era como um transe e eu não conseguia quebrar. Ele agradeceu e eu sai do transe. Ele sempre era o último a se apresentar.

Decidi encontrar Ed para me despedir e dizer que o encontraria no próximo domingo.

— Vejo voce depois Ed — Digo quando o encontro na multidão. 

— Voltando para casa? — Ele pergunta quando viro pra ir embora.

— Sim, amanha vamos ter um novo inquilino em um quarto — eu digo revirando os olhos.

— Serio? Quem? — Ele pergunta.

— Eu não sei, mas uma amiga da minha mãe, Anne, precisa de um local para ela e seu filho ficarem. — Respondo.

— Seu filho? Quantos anos ele tem? — Questiona.

— Humpf! Ele tem a mesma idade que eu. 

— Bem, divirta-se. Vejo você no próximo domingo. — Ele diz e eu pego a minha bolsa de cima da mesa.

Eu caminho na neve e entro no meu carro, me preparando para voltar pra casa do meu pai. Eu passo os fins de semana com ele, o que é há uma hora de distancia de onde minha mãe mora e da minha escola. 

Ninguém da escola sabe sobre minhas apresentações/composições e eu prefiro assim.

 


	2. Capítulo Dois

**[Taylor]**

— Você falhou novamente. — Meu professor sussurrou quando me entregou minha prova de história.

Eu vi as marcas vermelhas que ele tinha feito na prova e abaixei minha cabeça sobre a mesa. Eu falhei no terceiro teste só este semestre, achei que poderia passar com um D. Suspiro e começo a me arrumar uma vez que esta é a última aula.

—O semestre termina em um mês! Certifiquem-se de estudarem para o exame final! Vale oitenta por cento de sua nota. — Sr. Grant avisa quando a campa toca.

Graças a Deus minha pior classe é a última aula. Eu mal poderia esperar pra ir para casa. Bem, para minha mãe.  Não que seja algo importante, mas teria novos inquilinos hoje e eu realmente não estava feliz com isso. Eu precisava de outra distração além da minha nota vermelha em história, que eu tenho que esconder da minha mãe e dos novos companheiros de quarto. Eu marcho pela neve do inicio de novembro fazendo meu caminho até o carro.

Assim que chego em casa, vejo dois carros estranhos na garagem tomando minha vaga do estacionamento. Oh, eles já devem estar aqui. Pego minha bolsa e meu telefone no assento e saio do veículo. Eu caminho através da lama em direção a porta da frente. Minha mao treme de frio quando eu giro a chave na fechadura. Eu empurro a porta e entro na minha casa, tirando minhas botas e deixando na porta.

— Mãe! — Eu chamo quando estou dentro.

—Estou na cozinha querida! — Ela grita.

—Vou colocar umas coisas lá em cima. — Eu grito e começo a correr escada acima.

Minha mãe ficou com a casa após o divórcio. É uma casa grande com cinco quartos e três banheiros. É por isso que ela estava alugando quartos para pessoas de fora. Eu tinha o quarto principal ao lado do dela, porque ás vezes ela poderia ficar solitária.

Eu coloco minha bolsa na cama e escovo meu cabelo antes de finalmente decidir o inevitável. Corro de volta para baixo e entro na cozinha para cumprimentar minha mãe e dois estranhos. Um deles era uma mulher com a idade da minha mãe. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes brilhantes. Ao lado dela estava um menino quase da minha idade. Seus cachos eram penteados para trás e ele tinha belos olhos verdes. Era realmente bem atraente, mas eu não o encaro.

— Esta é minha filha Taylor — minha mãe me apresenta.

—Oi. —Respondo sem jeito.

—É muito bom conhecer você querida. Eu sou Anne e esta é meu filho Harry. —Ela apresenta o filho com um grande sorriso.

—Enc... Encantado. — Harry sufoca.

A expressão em seu rosto é de surpresa. Como se ele tivesse visto um fantasma.

—Eles vão ficar aqui por um tempo. Harry ainda conseguiu os mesmos horários que você! Isso não é legal? — Minha mãe diz.

—Parece ótimo mãe. — Respondo e ela sorri.

—Espero que você não se importe em lhe mostrar a escola amanhã. — Anne sugere.

— Claro, se ele estiver ok com isso... — Eu estava sendo cautelosa, porque pelo jeito que ele estava me encarando, você pensaria que ele me odiava.

—Claro — responde hesitante.

—Ah, e Harry, seu quarto é ao lado de Taylor e o da Anne é ao lado do meu. — Minha mãe explica e eles concordam.

—Então porque você e Harry não vão conhecer um ao outro? — Anne sugere.

—Ok. — Respondo.

Eu saio da cozinha e Harry me segue.

—Então... — Eu digo quando afundo no sofá.

—Então... — Ele retruca e entrelaça os dedos.

—Posso perguntar algo? — Tento começar a conversa.

—Você acabou de fazer. — Ele ressalta e eu franzo a testa.

—Porque mudar? — Perguntei.

—Eu não acho que tem apenas uma resposta para essa pergunta. Meus pais se separaram, cada um para um lado. Acho que não preciso te explicar. — Ele responde com frieza.

 — Oh, certo... — Digo lembrando dos meus pais.

 

— Desculpe, você não quer falar sobre isso certo? Eu vejo que você não me quer aqui e eu não quero estar aqui; Será que podemos falar de outra coisa? — Ele pede.

— Eu acho que... Quero perguntar outra coisa? Se você tiver ok... — Questiono tentando não desagrada-lo.

—Qualquer coisa que não seja sobre meus pais. Eu estou cansado de falar sobre isso. — Ele demonstra calma.

— Onde você morava antes? — Questiono.

— Há uma hora de distância daqui — ele me diz.  

— Oh — era tudo que poderia responder.

— Eu gosto do seu cabelo rosa — ele diz fazendo-os parecer menos estranhos.

— Obrigado, fiz recentemente — explico.

— Porque? — Ele pergunta sentando no ‘braço’ do sofá.

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

2 meses antes.

_— PORQUE ISSO TEM QUE SER DIFICIL? — Eu grito._

_— EU NÃO SEI TAYLOR. REALMENTE NÃO SEI. NÓS NÃO PODEMOS FICAR JUNTOS! — Jake grita de volta._

_— Eu só quero ficar com você — eu sussurro e afundo no sofá._

_— Isso precisa acabar, eu já iria terminar mais cedo ou mais tarde — ele cospe._

_— Bem observe eu me importar — retruco._

_— Estou dando o fora, sabia que deveria ter ficado longe de meninas do colegial — ele resmunga e logo sai pela porta._

_Eu me quebro num ataque de lágrimas. Porque tinha que correr atrás de um cara da faculdade? Eu era apenas uma garota que o encontrou em um show e tive que correr atrás dele. Era isso, eu precisava de uma mudança. Entro na cozinha e pego a tesoura. Vou até o banheiro e corto meu cabelo em fios desalinhados. Lembro da minha melhor amiga Cher que fez o mesmo com o seu cabelo. Rosa. Bom._

_Depois de cortar meu cabelo, senti a mudança como pessoa. Meus longos cachos se foram criando uma nova imagem. Até passei lápis em meus olhos. Eu era uma garota diferente agora. Não apenas em aparência, mas em relacionamentos. Eu não queria ser pisada novamente, e coração partido estava fora do meu vocabulário._

**[FLASHBACK OFF]**

 

— Eu precisava de uma mudança — respondo com minha voz falhando.

— Oh — ele responde. Sua expressão confusa.

— Você está bem? — Pergunto.

— Eu estou cansado. Estou indo para cama. — Responde e começa a subir as escadas.

Alguém estava mal-humorado. Era difícil falar com Harry. Quer dizer, ele parecia ser legal, mas a separação dos pais era algo difícil. Eu sabia que de fato ele não queria falar comigo. Eu adiava admitir, mas ele era uma das pessoas mais atraentes que já tinha visto. Mas a ideia de sequer ficar perto dele estava fora de questão. Provavelmente ele já deveria ter uma namorada.

Jurei para mim mesma o que faria com garotos depois de Jake. Eu suspiro e subo as escadas. A porta de Harry está fechada. Vou para o meu quarto e fecho a porta rapidamente. Abro meu livro e começo a revisar história, embora eu saiba que não irei passar.


	3. Capítulo Três

—Nós não queremos chegar tarde — eu menciono quando Harry agarra algo da geladeira para o seu café da manhã.

—Estou sendo tão rápido quanto eu posso — ele murmura quando da uma leve mordida de sua maçã.

—A escola começa em logo!— Eu enxoto quando ele pega sua mochila.

—Quem está dirigindo?— Ele pergunta calçando suas botas.

—Eu estava pensando que seria eu — respondo.

—Ok— ele parece desapontado.

—Temos que ir!— Eu digo quando abro a porta da frente.

Harry está atrás de mim enquanto eu abro meu carro. Eu ligo o motor enquanto Harry se senta no banco do passageiro.

—Apenas me siga, temos as mesmas classes — Eu ordeno.

—Uhmm tudo bem... Mas eu tenho amigos que frequentam lá — ele me informa.

—Sério?— Eu pergunto enquanto me concentro na estrada.

—Sim, eu estou em uma banda com outros quatro rapazes que frequentam — explica ele.

—Qual banda? Quais são os seus nomes? Talvez eu os conheça — Eu queria saber, eu nunca ouvi falar dessa banda.

—A banda não tem nome. Eles são Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson e Niall Horan. Todos eles são  _juniores_ — ele responde.

—Oh... — É tudo o que sai da minha boca.

Não admira que eles fossem para uma escola de artes cênicas. Isto é, se eles alguma vez assistiram aulas. Aqueles quatro eram conhecidos como  _'One Direction’_ , mas agora eu sei de Harry uma parte dela. Pode-se dizer que tínhamos diferentes círculos sociais, mas eu nunca tive problemas com eles.

—Então você não quer minha ajuda?— Eu digo após uma longa pausa.

—Na verdade, me ajudar a encontrar o meu caminho para a aula pode ser útil, mas posso encontrá-los na hora do almoço. — O seu tom era muito educado desta vez.

—Isso é bom para mim. — Eu concordo com um sorriso suave quando finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento.

Ambos saímos e trancamos a porta. Nós caminhamos lado a lado enquanto eu dou minhas saudações matinais assim como recebo olhares estranhos.

—Pela maneira que Niall descreveu você, ele estava certo. — Harry responde e eu lhe dou um olhar zangado.

—O que isso quer dizer?— Eu pergunto com um tom ofendido.

—Nada... Podemos nós apenas ir para a primeira aula?— ele pede.

—Vamos... Matemática avançada é por aqui. — eu rolo meus olhos e Harry caminha perto de mim.

-x-

Depois de nossos primeiros quatro períodos de aula e Harry desajeitadamente apresentando-se a todos na frente deles, estava na hora do almoço. Assim que o sinal tocou, ele estava fora da sala com seu telefone no ouvido. Eu rolo meus olhos e encontro-me com a minha melhor amiga Cher.

—Oh, eu vejo que você está sendo guia do novo garoto. — diz ela descaradamente.

—Eu mencionei que somos colegas de  _casa_  agora? — Eu pergunto quando nos sentamos na nossa mesa de almoço.

Por mais clichê que pareça podem nos chamar de populares. Eu e Cher éramos lideres.

 —Sério?— Ela se anima e ela me dá um olhar atrevido.

—Não gosto disso! Minha mãe fez isso. — eu explico e ela levanta a sobrancelha.

—Vocês fariam um grande casal, você sabe. Ele é quente e você é linda. Embora eu sinta falta dos seus cachos dourados— ela brinca e eu cutuco seu braço.

—Ele e eu somos pessoas completamente diferentes. Como se ele fosse me namorar... Ou vice-versa. Quero dizer, ele provavelmente já tem uma namorada. — bufei ao finalizar a frase.

—Alguém está com ciúmes— Cher ronrona.

A boa noticia é que nossos amigos estavam falando sobre outra coisa. Ninguém além de Cher precisa dessa informação.

—Não estou. Eu conheci o cara ontem — eu respondo.

—Seja como for, eu posso garantir que vocês vão ficar juntos, eventualmente. — O sorriso está estampado no seu rosto e eu apenas escolho meus ombros.

Sim. Merda. Certo.

Cher está errada.

-x-

Depois do almoço, Harry consegue me encontrar e chegamos a nossos sexto e sétimo tempo de aula. Essas classes passam vagarosamente, mas eu não me importo porque eu estava temendo história. Eu não podia acreditar que era a única classe que eu estava tendo dificuldade.

—Eu decorei isso. — Meu professor anuncia após Harry ter se apresentado. —Taylor... — Ele avisa assim que ele coloca a prova na minha mesa.

—Ughhh!— Eu quase grito e percebo que todo mundo estava olhando para mim, incluindo Harry.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu levei  _bomba_ novamente. Oh, espere. Eu realmente posso ter levado. Suspiro e coloco minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

—Então, quem pode me dizer sobre a guerra civil americana? Quais foram as principais causas?— Sr. Grants pergunta em voz alta.

Ninguém levanta a mão, exceto Harry. Todos olham para ele com confusão, então o Sr. Grant aponta para ele.

—Economia era um grande problema, o Norte e a União queriam que o industrialismo se espalhasse para o sul, mas o Sul não queria isso. O Sul pensou que a escravidão era um fator positivo para a economia e o melhor caminho a percorrer. — Harry diz.

_Que merda?_

—Isso está correto. Bom trabalho Harold. — Mrs. Grant elogia. —Agora que o nosso maravilhoso novo aluno nos esclareceu, por favor, abram seus livros na página oitenta e cinco— Ele sorri e eu simplesmente rolo os olhos.

Claro que ele era um fã de história.

-x-

—Taylor, eu posso falar com você e Harry por um momento?— Mrs. Grant pergunta antes de sair da classe após o sino.

—Sim?— Eu respondo e ando até ele. —Como você sabe, você está tendo dificuldades e eu quero ajudá-la. Eu não acho que a prova final vai ser o suficiente para você passar. Você precisa fazer o crédito extra— ela explica quando Harry aparece ao meu lado.

—Realmente e o que seria isso?— eu pergunto.

—Bem, desde que Harry é novo e ele precisa de mais algumas coisas para ter como créditos, vocês dois devem fazer um projeto juntos. Harry parece saber muito sobre o que estamos estudando — ele diz e eu olho para Harry, que está olhando para o professor.

—Que tipo de projeto?— Ele pergunta antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa.

— Vocês escolhem. Mas vocês devem trabalhar em conjunto — ele exige.

—Ok. — eu suspiro.

—Eu só quero que você fique com boas notas Taylor. Eu vejo o quão bem você canta, e você precisa manter seu desempenho. — Ele encoraja.

—Bem, obrigado. Harry e eu vamos fazer o projeto — eu confirmo e ele assente.

Eu saio pela porta com frustração.

—Eu preciso alterar meus horários. — Harry traz à tona e eu me viro para ele.

—Espere por quê? — Peço com os braços cruzados.

—Eu acho que eu deveria ter uma aula  _diferente_. — Ele dá de ombros enquanto caminha para o escritório.

—Por quê?— Eu chamo e ele anda mais.

—Razões — ele responde com frieza.


End file.
